Another done, next to go
by Mintjewel
Summary: The Amegakure homicide division are trying to catch the snake bite killer. Can they catch the killer before one of their own is killed? I'm terrible at summaries. I'm sorry, M for gore, blood and char death.
Disclaimer:I wouldn't be writing this if I did own naruto.

Warning: crime, language, maybe yaoi later on, some blood and gore, along with character deaths, mentions of character deaths before the story events, and really bad grammar.

This is more less an informative prologue or something so you can skip it or not.

Also even if you skip this at the end there is a small announcement so just skip to the bottom if you wanna see it.

If you skip it then the story would be a little more exciting and unexpected how much I don't, if you were to read it you would probably understand the fic better. The choice is yours really.

~(let's start this shit)

They haven't been able to find a trace of the killer.

Himura Sasori is a coroner. He works for the Amegakure police force under the homicide and forensics branch. Another body was found. He was already informed that its the work of a killer the force has been trying to find. The killings started a year and two months ago. There has been four killings counting the body just found. So far the homicide detective Itachi hasn't found any evidence that could link to the killer at any of the previous crime scenes, let's hope that the killer got a little sloppy on this death and left something. Doubtful but one can hope.

Its surprising really, Uchiha Itachi is one of the best homicide detectives in the world. Top of all of his classes in school and I don't mean in just the academy, He's been the top of all his classes since elementary school. A prodigy. And while he got out of the Academy at his young age. His father is the chief of the Uchiha police force in Konohagakure. So he was bound to be in the police business. Most thought he would follow his father's footsteps, instead he became a lowly homicide detective at a small police station in Amegakure. Not the Chief of police at Konohagakure like everyone thought he would be. Even so he hasn't failed a case yet. But this one has been ongoing for over a year. The killings keep happening and the outcome of finding the killer is getting smaller and smaller. What's surprising is it looks like Itachi isn't even close to finding the killer.

The force is working hard to try to find the killer, but its been over year if they can't find anything soon then the case will be put on the back burner and the team will work on other cases. If the case is pushed back then the killer will most likely never be found.

So far the force's Crime scene investigator hasn't found anything. Sasori is driving to the scene of the crime now.

The killings are interesting in themselves. The reason that the force know its the same killer is the cause of death,well lack of for that matter. There is no cause of death from any of the bodies, at least none that Sasori could find that is. And every body found is clothed and seems to be sleeping, no blood or anything. Sasori has found something on all of the bodies. On all the bodies is two puncture wounds on the neck. At first the team thought it was a wannabe killer who's seen way to many vampire movies. But when Sasori examined the body he found a snake design carved into the inner right thigh of the first victim. That and the snake bite like wounds on the neck were the only wounds on the body. It seems like the victim died of poisoning. But there was no trace of anything lethal found in his body and and no tell tale needle marks or traces of poison in the victim's throat and stomach lining and such.

The first victim was a young male in his mid teens. His student Id showed that he was 15 at his death. His name was Kaguya Kimimaro and there was no family that the team could find. The team's top computer forensicator couldn't find any close or distant relatives. It explains why the victim's disappearance went unnoticed for three days til the school the victim went to filed a missing persons report. The garbage man found his body. At first Sasori thought the red marks on his face were from the killer but one look at his Id found they were birth marks. He had no close friends or was close to anything of suspicion. Well he had one close friend. A fellow student at the school he went to.

This brings us to our the second victim. Jūgo. He was 19 at his death but was still in school because he was pulled back a year. The team could not find any last name and his id had none either. The school therapist said the second victim was know to have fits of rage and madness and thus had regular visits to the school therapist or counselor however you wanna put. When he went into his fits Kimimaro could calm him down. When Kimimaro died he went into his fits with no one who could stop them, He got worse and the fits would become more frequent. In a fit of rage and hysteria, Jūgo stormed out of the school and that was the last time anyone saw him alive. A man and his five year old son who were walking found his body. Well the son got away from his father and found the body. His body was identical to Kimimaro's. But his snake carving was on his forehead.

The third victim was a female. Which scrapped the theory the killer only went for young males. Her student id stated that her name was Tayuya and like Jūgo, she had no last name. A homeless beggar found her. She went to a reform school instead of the public school Kimimaro and Jūgo went to. The theory that the killer was targeting students who went to the same school as the first two victims was rejected.

That's another thing that was confusing. The locations of the bodies. The first victim was found under a garbage container behind the school he went to. The second body was found in abandoned orphanage that was in the isolated part of town. The third in a small clearing off the main highway. And most recently the fourth was found hidden behind some well placed foliage. No connection what so ever. The team knows it wasn't rape or robbery because the bodies had no trace of semen or anything else that could amount to sexual assault and the victims belongings were still on the bodies and didn't look bodies are positioned as if the victims themselves layed down stiff and still on their own whim.

Worse is there no suspects or leads just bodies popping up out of no where. It's like the killer is mocking the entire police force, as if taunting them by the ones killed. The victims don't have families or friends except Kimimaro, but you saw what happened to his friend. And they didn't act any differently before their death then when they were alive a year ago, at least the people who were near and around the victims days before their deaths stated.

The victim facial expressions are peaceful as if talking to a close friend not knowing they were going to die. If so the death had to have been instantaneously and unexpected. But no one of suspension is know by all of the victims.

~(End of informative prologue)

You don't know how much I debated uploading this. The more I read this the more I hate it. And yes there is a reason Sasori's surname is himura

Also, I have no idea what to make Deidara's career into so write in your review the one you like most of the three choices I have narrowed it down to.

Forensic Artist: the name is pretty explanatory. The job that has a task most know is if a witness to a crime saw the perpetrator they would give physical observations to the Forensic Artist to draw for identification or to use in court I think.

Arson and fire investigator: again pretty explanatory. They investigate fire and arson based crimes. And such I'm not going into detail.

Crime scene photographer: these names are pretty blunt yeah? Well a crime scene photographer takes pictures of the crime scene.

Stating the obvious much huh?

I might make bios of the characters I don't know if you want me to I might. I'm not sure to make this yaoi filled cuz I don't have much experience when it comes to writing yaoi or writing in general. So I might put yaoi I might not again if you want me to I'll try. Not my fault if it sucks, well kinda.

I don't really care for reviews I just want some so to know what to do and add to make the fic better. And to figure out Dei's career. Geez a quarter of this is author notes alone. I'll try to not ramble so much.


End file.
